Pocketville Scenes in "White Paw: Part 2" (Paramount Dub)
The episode is known as "Husky Trails: Part 2" ''in the Paramount Pictures Dub. (Kate and the pets are at the Narliena Keys) '''Juno: '"All of you should follow me, as our adventure unfolds!" (Eva and her gang are witnessing the group) Eva: '"Sure, your adventure is beginning to unfold, but it will surely end up with an unpleasant surprise!" '''Zull: '(looks at Eva) "So, what is your plan exactly?" 'Eva: '"We need to get up the mountain range before they do." (she looks back at Zull and Gort) "What are you waiting for? Get a move on!" 'Zull: '"It sounds pretty dangerous!" 'Gort: '"Especially if you're not that experienced at climbing." 'Eva: '(eyes turn into an amber colour for a brief second) "You'll be fine. Quit being little puppies! There is a shortcut around it, and I know it." (She walks off. Zull and Gort follow her.) ---- 'Juno: '"We're getting close!" 'Kate: '"I've only seen places like this on shows I've seen on T.V." (A geyser bubbles) 'Magic: '(looks at Kate) "Katie, promise me we'll be safe." 'Juno: '(looks at Magic) "The ashes that spurt out aren't really that dangerous, but they're spectacular to see! However, you have to be careful of the geysers." 'Magic: '"The what?" 'William: '"Holes in the earth that shoot out water, but they appear to be mostly harmless." 'Juno: '"Don't let their appearance fool you. The hot water that comes out of them can reach over 6,000 feet high!" 'Magic: '"We need to stay close." 'Juno: '"Don't you all worry! I've been here so many times! Geysers are only dangerous if you don't know what they can do." ---- 'Eva: '"You two mutts move like tiny snails!" 'Zull: '(makes a tired expression at Gort) "We could be shot out of here! Be careful!" 'Gort: '(looks at Zull) "Sure thing." (Both Zull and Gort step on a geyser and they suddenly get spurted up by the spouting water. They get thrown right in front of Eva.) 'Eva: '"Seriously? You two come here just to do THAT?" 'Zull: '"Eva, I know we're not having fun, and I can tell you that this place is dangerous." 'Eva: '"Sure. I get it. But we need to make it up there before the others do!" (growls) '''Gort: (glances at Zull) "Don't even thinking about running into-" Zull: "Shut up! Keep an eye out!" Eva: '(meows) (The trio make it to a dead tree that has the Magic Drop) '''Eva: '"Aha! We're the first ones to make it here!" (The Magic Drop sparkles) 'Eva: '"That Magic Drop couldn't be anywhere else!" 'Zull: '(to Gort) "It's a good thing she can climb trees!" 'Eva: '(to Zull and Gort) "Both of you, dig a hole here!" 'Zull: '"I thought you wanted the Magic Drop!" 'Eva: '"I don't need the Magic Drop, at least for now." (chuckles) (The other group makes it to the tree) 'Juno: '"We finally made it! And, look!" 'Kate: '"We found a Magic Drop!" 'Magic: '"Let's go get it!" (Mela steps in front of the group) 'Mela: '"I'm an expert when it comes to trees! Let me handle this!" 'William: '"Alright, be careful, Mela." 'Mela: '"Ah, relax! This will be a piece of cake!" (Mela climbs the tree while Eva and her gang watch her do so) 'Eva: '"Alright, here it comes." (The tree suddenly uproots) 'Mela: '"Woah!" 'Kate: '"Mela!" (She runs over to the tree) 'William: '"We're coming, Mela! We're coming!" (He runs over to help Mela) (Mela is seen with only her two front paws clinging to the tree. Kate, Juno, and the other Guards hold the tree so Mela can be able to get to safety and get the Magic Drop. However, it's not working) 'Eva: '"Do you want us to lend a paw, or are you fine handling it on your own?" 'William: '"Eva, are you behind what's happening to the tree?" 'Kate: '"William, we need to keep the tree stabilized!" 'William: '"Kate, you're absolutely right." 'Eva: '"Sure we did that. We used a little something to disguise the ground so it wouldn't look like we dug a hole around the tree." 'William: '"We'll get you for this!" 'Eva: '"You should actually be begging me for a little help!" 'Magic: '"We don't need help from you!" 'Eva: '"You know Mela can't save herself, and you can't just let go of the tree." 'Kate: '"Of course." 'Eva: '"Now listen to me. I'll get Zull and Gort to help you all if you give me the piece of the Friendship Heart." 'Mela: '"Never!" 'William: '"Eva, no!" 'Juno: '"We can't just give in!" 'Magic: '"Absolutely!" 'Kate: '"I accept." (The other pets make puzzled expressions at Kate) 'Magic: '"But Katie!" 'Kate: '"We don't have a choice. Eva's right. We don't want Mela to just lose her life falling off the tree if we can't hold on much longer." (turns to Eva) "Yes, Eva. I'll give you the gem if you let your lackeys help us." 'Eva: '"I'd rather have the jewel first. The help comes next." 'Kate: '"You can't outsmart me. If I give you it first, you'll just leave us stranded here. I'll only give you the jewel if you help Mela get away from danger." 'Eva: '"That's what I thought." (her eyes turn amber for a brief period and turns to Zull and Gort) "Go help them." (Zull and Gort both help with the tree. Mela grabs the Magic Drop and rushes down the tree.) 'William: '"Now, all of you, scram!" 'Eva: '"I'm waiting." 'William: '"I don't think so." 'Kate: '"No, a promise is a promise. Eva, here's the gem you asked for." (she takes off the collar that has the half of the Friendship Heart) 'Mela: '"Kate, please, don't do it!" 'Kate: '"Mela, you know a promise must remain a promise." 'Mela: '"It's for your own good. She wouldn't keep her word if she were you!" 'Kate: '"You may be right, but we're all different in a way. That's something your Crown Princess would say." 'William: '"It's not always easy to be pure-hearted, but you showed us to stay determined." 'Juno: '"Even real courage is involved." (Kate gives the collar to Eva and places it around her neck.) 'Eva: '(eyes turn amber for a brief second and jumps around) "Yes...finally, I will be the self-proclaimed Queen of the Pocket Kingdom! I will have the highest position of power!" '''Kate: ''Without the jewel, I won’t understand the Pocketers!'' 'Eva: '"Yes! Yes! You will abide by my-" (she shrieks when she makes contact with a geyser and lets go of the collar) 'Magic: '"The royal collar!" 'Juno: '"Let me handle this!" (she jumps to get the collar) 'Eva: '"No! Give it back, you brat! (groans)" (Juno presents the collar to Kate and Kate puts it back on her wrist.) 'Eva: '"I'm supposed to be the queen! Give it back! Give the collar back!" 'Kate: '"I can't thank you enough for what you all done!" 'William: '"The fate of the kingdom has safely returned to the paws of us again." (Zull and Gort surround Eva) 'Eva: '(shoves Gort) "Out of the way!" (She glares at Kate) 'Eva: '"Give the collar back to me! The promise cannot be broken!" (As she hisses and puts her paw out, her eyes turn amber once again for a short amount of time) 'Kate: '"It's not my fault that you let go of the royal collar. The promise is still kept as one." (Eva hisses again. The other pets make intimidating appearances at Eva and her gang.) 'Magic: '"Don't you even dare!" 'William: '"We'll teach you all a lesson!" 'Eva: '"Great, you outnumbered us!" 'Magic: '"And if you don't watch out, the geysers will blast your tail off into the Star Path!" (The group laughs) 'William: '"Great job, Kate!" 'Kate: '"I didn't really do anything that special." 'Magic: '"But, Kate, you are ''special!" (Kate pets Magic on the head. Mela gives Kate the Magic Drop.) '''Mela: '"This is important for the ceremony!" 'Kate: '"Let's head back to the capital. Remember, we need to prepare for the Friendship Ceremony." More coming soon Category:Article list Category:VanillaFlare Category:Paramount